This invention relates to the synthesis of new acrylic and methacrylic compounds carrying at least one thiocyanate group and to the use of these compounds for the preparation of new polymers and copolymers.
Numerous acrylic and methacrylic compounds carrying groups such as halogen, hydroxyl, thiol, epoxide, etc. are already known from the scientific and industrial literature. Each of these families of compounds has already found various applications in various industries because of the ease of polymerization of the acrylic double bond. To date, however, the scientific and industrial literature has for the most part not described acrylic and methacrylic compounds carrying a thiocyanate group much less polymers thereof. Exceptions to this are found in two Russian publications, Chemical Abstracts, vol. 83, 1975, page 428, abstract 199643d and vol. 81, 1974, page 83549, abstract 83548 of both describing poly(thiocyanoethyl)methacrylate and the Chemical Abstracts registry handbook, number 76392-31-9 listing the thiocyanobutyl ester of methyl methacrylate.